Reunited
by zaynahamore
Summary: Zoe hasnt seen Shane Wolfe for four years. What happens when he comes back into her life without warning. Updated!
1. The Shock

Zoe was dressed to kill. She was going to celebrate her graduation in style, and she was going to enjoy it. Graduating college was a large milestone in her life, one that she was immensely proud of. Had anyone from her high school met her now they would not have recognized her. She was still pretty. Perfect skin and all that, but she had become a major bookworm. She no longer spent her afternoons shaking pompoms; now she spent as much time as possible in the library or on the academic quad.

" Zoe! Get your ass down here!" A voice interrupted her thinking, and she came floating back to reality.

" I'm coming! Hold your damn horses." Zoe smoothed her blond hair to make sure it was still in place and grabbed her leather jacket. She wore tight dark jeans that showed off her lower body and all the right curves. Pairing this with a crème Victorian blouse and black heels she felt sexy yet still young. Young enough to be a freshman in college. Plus she enjoyed the lightweight short-sleeved top and wore it as often as possible. Her honey blond hair she had let loose in soft waves around her shoulders. After high school she had forgotten to cut it because of all the schoolwork and let it grow. It was now the length of her shoulder blades, and she never regretted growing it out.

" Zoe!" she heard Sam's voice from downstairs and shouted back that she was on her way. She crossed the short hallway and started down the stairs.

" You look fabulous!" she greeted her flat mate Sam. He looked good in his dark jeans and white top. It actually reminded her of what she was wearing, and when he held out his leather jacket she laughed.

" Sam!"

" What? Now we can be twins!" he grinned and it must have been contagious because she found the same one on her face.

" Fine. But if I get any shit about it I will personally kick your ass and hand it to you."

" Fine. Have it your way." He threw on his jacket in mock diva style and pranced out the door. " You coming?"

" Yeah yeah, I'm coming." She grabbed her keys and locked the door behind them. They lived in an apartment on Federal Hill, a downtown district of Baltimore Maryland. She had moved there with the intention of joining the Annapolis Naval Academy, but one visit had stopped everything.

**4 years ago**

" _**Are you sure?" Zoe questioned her teacher who nodded.**_

" _**Yes. There is a Lt. Ryan waiting for you in the front office. Go ahead, I'm sure its just one of those survey things." Ms. Cloud went back to teaching her senior class about simple random sampling as Zoe gathered her books and headed to the front office. Maybe she had gotten declined from Annapolis and they had sent someone here in person. She made her way to the front office and opened the glass door. Yes, there was a man in lieutenant's uniform standing in the front office. He had his hands behind his back and stood straighter than a rod. She had been so used to Shane standing like that that she didn't think anything of it. She didn't think anything of it when he frowned at seeing her approach.**_

" _**Miss Plummer I presume."**_

" _**Yes. Hello sir." Zoe held out her hand to be shaken and she was met with a firm grasp and a proud brown eyes. **_

" _**Can we talk somewhere else?"**_

" _**Well, this is about as private as it gets. What can I help you with?" **_

_**In the next fifteen minutes Zoe's world fell apart. She slumped to the hard floor, silently crying. Her shoulders did not move, she made no sound, but tears streamed down her face. The office watched as she hit the floor with a quiet thud and sat there in absolute shock. Several students made a move to help her but stopped when they saw her move. Zoe looked up at them and then let her face fall into her hands. Covering her face she realized what he had just told her. Shane was dead.**_

" You look fantastic!" Her friends greeted Zoe when they reached the dimly lit table. They were in the middle of a crowded dance club named Orion. It had taken nearly an hour before they had been allowed inside, and Zoe's feet had given up on her about fifteen minutes into that hour. Taking off her shoes for a quick minute she grinned at her best friend Michelle.

" Remind me never to wear them ever again." Her friend smiled and grinned sympathetically.

" Sorry Zoe. But hey, you look fabulous. So chin up. We graduated!" with a loud yell she and the four others with her yelled a victory cheer that Zoe couldn't help but join in on. She signaled the bartender over a minute later and ordered a scotch on the rocks. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle more than four drinks, five at most, so she warned her friends.

" I do not, I repeat not, want to spend the night puking in my toilet. Got it? Now here's to the class of 2006! Yeah!" she and her friends knocked back their drinks in less than a minute, and then they got up to dance.

"Come on Zoe!" her friend Christopher dragged her onto the dance floor where they hipped, hopped, and bopped to every cheesy tune that came on. In fact, when Crazy Town by Butterfly came on, they all formed a Congo line with a few other people on the floor. B y the end of the night almost everyone was wasted and they stumbled out of the bar. Christopher, a twenty-seven year old with a masters in Forensic Science, actually tried to leap a parking meter but leapt over a fire hydrant instead.

" I missed it!" he slurred to the giggling group, and Zoe laughed. She had knocked back about four whiskeys and 2 scotches and her head was buzzing like a bee's nest.

" You jumped the wrong thing you idiot!" she playfully shoved his shoulder and he grinned.

" I want to go to another pub! Lets go to another one!" Sam was so drunk that no one could understand his words but simply watched as he threw himself down on the sidewalk with a groan. " I am never getting up!" Michelle staggered over to where her boyfriend lay and she kicked him lightly with her toe.

" We have to find our- wait. What was I saying?" she giggled helplessly to herself and she tried to remember what she was saying.

" We have to go home!" Zoe agreed. But which direction was home?

After winding their way through the dark streets for the better part of the night Zoe found her apartment. She ushered everyone inside the 3 bedroom 2-bathroom residence and everyone collapsed. Michelle and Sam took his bedroom, no surprise, and Christopher and Sean and Melissa took the living room floor. After dropping unceremoniously onto her bed Zoe grinned. She had graduated. No more papers, no more class, no more teachers, no more school. It was exciting, and strangely liberating. The last thing that went through her mind before sleep hit her was how Shane would be proud of her. Anyone who peeked in on her after she fell asleep would have seen a small smile on her peaceful face.

Zoe woke up the next morning with little more than a headache. Stumbling top the shower she turned on the cold water first, waiting for the chilly stream to wake her up. Next she turned on the hot water and began to shower. She used her favorite shampoo, it smelled like peach blossoms, and then she shaved and washed the rest of her body with a lavender scented body wash. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself in a big fluffy white towel and headed back to her room. Today she was going to go job hunting, so she needed to look nice and professional. She had graduated college majoring in Criminal Justice and with a minor in Forensic science. Adding to her accomplishments she also spoke 3 languages now: French, Russian, and Italian. All this and a few things more were what she had been working towards for four years. She wanted to be a federal agent, preferably for FBI, and she had an interview today. However, if the interview didn't go well she would have to job hunt. Hence the looking nice. Zoe reached into her closet and pulled out black pants, a red cotton tank top, and a black blazer. Reaching into her shoe rack she pulled out a comfortable pair or black heels and she got ready. Half an hour later she stood in her living room trying to find her purse when Michelle came out from Sam's room, wearing less than she had entered in.

" Up already?"

" You know me. I have that meeting with the guys at FBI today. You look like you had a busy night." Michelle scoffed, and tossed her auburn hair. Michelle was a trust fund baby, and she had only gone to college so her father could say she had worked for the company she was going to inherit. With the face of a vogue cover girl and the body of a supermodel Michelle was by far the most gorgeous girl Zoe knew.

" Well, don't have too much fun okay? And I want you to come over to dad's later, we want you for dinner." Hah. Her dads. The man lived in a mansion to rival Brad Pitt's, and he seemed to think that private jets were standard in American homes. The man had four.

" Sure. But I have to go. The FBI waits for no one. Love you." She gave her friend a hug and headed out the door. Heading towards her car Zoe noticed that she had left without her purse. After retrieving the elusive item she finally got into her car, a silver BMW convertible. It had been a gift from her mom four years ago, and she kept it in excellent condition. She reversed out of her parking spot and was overcome with a feeling of de ja vu. She remembered how Shane had given her driving lessons, or at least the only ones that mattered. She had become a pro thanks to his teaching, and she was proud to say she had never been in an accident. Pulling out onto the streets of downtown Zoe headed for the federal building she knew was located only a few miles away. She was in for a hell of a day.

" Z-O-E. P-L-U-M-M-E-R. Zoe Plummer, I have an 11 o clock appointment with the director." Zoe was so exasperated with the secretary, so much so that she was now tapping both her foot and her nails in perfect rhythm.

" I'm sorry but I don't see any mention of your name in here. Perhaps it was for another day? Or maybe another time today, but I don't see your name. What was your meeting in reference to?" Zoe had already explained to this bawdy woman who wore bejeweled spectacles that she was here for a job interview. Three times. With a sigh she began her now rehearsed speech about how she had a meeting with the director about a job appointment at eleven. Finally she convinced the woman to actually buzz the director.

" Yes Sarah?" a gruff voice answered her call. Zoe stood at attention. There was something familiar about the voice, but she shrugged it off as the woman carried on.

" There is a woman here who says that she has a meeting with you in" pausing to check her watch she continued, " nine minutes."

" And?"

" And there is no record of the woman in the database." After a long pause Zoe heard him continue, receiving tingles down her spine. The voice was defiantly familiar, but she simply couldn't place it. She let her eyes wander around the waiting room as she waited for a response. She noticed four agents standing by the door, and there were three people waiting for their turns through the double doors to Zoe's right. She noticed the high tech security system for entry. There were two biometric sensors, along with a key card and a voice analyzer. No one was getting in there if they didn't belong.

" Well, then send her in." Zoe snapped back to attention as the voice that sent tingles of familiarity came back on. The secretary, Zoe noted that her name was Laura, and she headed over to the double doors. Not quite sure how to get in she glanced back at the secretary who pressed a button located somewhere in or on her desk. The doors opened and Zoe was greeted with a spectacular view of the Chesapeake Bay. The room had an entire glass wall that looked out onto the bay, and then Zoe looked around the room.

She didn't really focus on the man at first, although in retrospect she wished she had. She noticed the emblem of the bureau on the wall, the mahogany desk, even the pens that were on the table. Then she focused on the face, and then everything spun into black.


	2. In Between

" Zoe?" familiar voice came into her head even before she regained her vision. Zoe sat up only to find that two muscular, very comfortable, very familiar, arms were holding her. She trained her eyes to go from the biceps up to the face, and she finally took it all in. The slightly large nose, the chiseled jaw line. All the way to the deep intense brown eyes that she remembered all too well.

" Shane?" even though she was seeing him, was being held by him, the doubt appeared in her voice. His voice was deep as he answered her.

" Hey Red One." An uncomfortable pause, and then "Listen, I was going to tell you-" he was cut off by Zoe, who was in the process of getting up and out of his arms.

" You look pretty good for a dead guy. What's going on?" Shane looked down at his feet, he seemed embarrassed.

" I don't know actually. We never caught the man. I really am sorry Zoe." His brown eyes met her with an intensity Zoe couldn't handle and she looked away.

" Well, I better go. I don't think I want to have the interview now." She turned on her heel, ready to walk away and was surprised when Shane grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him. He let go of the arm and continued:

" I am sorry Zoe. Let me try to explain, not now, but maybe we could have dinner." Zoe nearly choked on her own surprise. Did Shane Wolfe just ask her to dinner?

" Fine. I'm sure the front office has my address, it's on my resume." Did she just agree?

" Okay then." He was unsure of how to go on, so Zoe made it easy for him.

" Goodbye Lieutenant." She left now, and this time Shane let her leave. Zoe managed to make it all the way out the double doors, past the secretary, and to her car before the tears came. They came in streams, and she sobbed next to her car for about fifteen minutes before she collected herself and got in the car. Looking in her rearview mirror she saw her makeup smeared and her eyes and nose red.

" Great. Just great." Too tired to go job hunting now she turned on her car and headed home. As she pulled her car out of the parking lot she looked for the office that she had just been in but couldn't see it. He must have pulled drapes across or blonds or something, because there was no wall of glass facing the bay. She forced herself to look away and think of other things for the drive home.

Zoe decided to stop for groceries when she was about five minutes away from her apartment. There is a little shop named Harry's near her place and they had the best cheesy bread in all of Maryland. Except maybe when Chelsea made it, her sister Lulu's friend. That girl had mad talent as a chef. She was even going to some fancy cooking college in France for her first three years of college. The fourth year she was going to transfer to Yale. Zoe couldn't remember why. The ringing of her cell phone brought Zoe back to reality and she answered.

" Hello?"

" Hey! How did the interview go?" her best friends voice greeted her with enthusiasm and Zoe cringed.

" It wasn't what I expected." She answered truthfully.

" So did you get it?"

" I have to make another appointment. So I don't know yet. Listen, I'm on my way to Harry's, do you want anything?" her friend seemed surprised at the abrupt change in topic but she rambled off a list of things that Zoe would only remember half off.

" And don't forget your having dinner with dad and I tonight, and he wants us there to meet wife number...um, geez I lost count again. In any case, be ready by six. I got to go, love you." Zoe replied ditto and shut off her phone. Michelle's dad was in fact on wife number seven. He seemed to go through wives faster than Zoe did purses. Pulling into Harry's parking lot her cell phone rang again, only this time it was her mother.

" Hey darling, how was the interview?" Zoe felt better at hearing her mom's voice.

" It was a huge shock actually." A pause. "Do you mind if I come home this weekend? I have some big news. Lulu and Seth and peter may want to be there too. I guess Tyler will want to know too." Her mom immediately went on the offensive, bombarding her daughter with questions.

" Your not pregnant are you? Because you don't have a boyfriend right now, and I am not going to take care of another kid. Oh god, you got married, you eloped. Tell me that's not it. And you didn't get a tattoo or dye your hair did you? Did someone die?" Zoe cut her mom off before she could think of something else.

" Mom! I have news, that's all. I'm not pregnant, and I have not eloped. And my hair is the same as when you last saw it." Her mom seemed to accept these answers and sighed.

" You know we would love to see you. Even if we did just come to your graduation. But fine, come home." Her voice was slightly teasing and Zoe grinned.

" Thanks mom. I have to go, I'm grocery shopping." She shut off her cell phone for the second time in ten minutes and grinned. Her mom still had no idea about the tattoo on her shoulder blade. It had been an act of rebellion from her second year of college when she had been so mad at her mother that she was tempted to cut all of her hair off, but Michelle had pointed her in the direction of a tattoo instead. Easier to hide and way more stylish.

She made the trip home and put her keys in the key bowl and the groceries on the counter. Ughh. She noticed that her friends had left a huge mess from the night before and groaned.

" Slobs." She continued to mutter obscenities under her breath as she put the groceries away and began to clean up the mess. An hour later Michelle came home and smiled brightly at Zoe.

" Heya girl. What's shaking?"

" Your friends are absolutely the messiest people in the world." Zoe glowered.

" My friends? They're yours also. And my boyfriend is your roommate, so that's your entire fault. So there."

" Me? I have no friends. Only paid acquaintances." She grinned and Michelle threw her purse at her.

" What's going on? You seem grumpy. Did something happen at the job interview?" at the mention of the interview Zoe's mind was flooded with everything Shane and began to feel a little dizzy. Zoe's knees gave out from under her and she sank to the floor. Immediately sensing something was wrong Michelle came to give her a hug.

" What happened?" Zoe just shook her head and got up off the floor. She had never told anyone about Shane, she had never told anyone how much he had meant to her. Not even her family had known they had become good friends even after he stopped being their babysitter. They had become friends through email for her senior year, up until she stopped receiving them and Lt. Ryan told her he was dead. They had sent letters, packages. He even sent her a NAVY SEAL t-shirt once. She liked to send him pictures of the family, and he sent her pictures of the places he was. She had one of him in Maine, one of him in Vietnam, one of him in Germany. There were others but the names escaped her. After she found out he was dead, she had rarely spoke about him after that. None of her college friends even knew about how a Navy SEAL had protected her family for a couple weeks, since none if them were from California, let alone her own neighborhood. She had packed up the pictures, the shirt, anything that had reminded her of Shane, and it was in a box on the top of her closet. And now that he was back...

" Zoe? Honey is everything alright?" Zoe nodded and headed towards her room. She needed some sleep.

" She's been asleep for like five hours. We were supposed to go to dad's but I called him and told him he would be late."

" So this is all because of her job interview?"

" I think something happened. When I saw her this afternoon it was as though she had seen a ghost."

" Look she's waking up." Zoe heard voices surrounding her as she groggily opened her eyes. She felt worse than she had that morning, when she had a hangover. Seeing Michelle, Sam, and Sean looking at her and she sat up quickly.

" What time is it?" her head was spinning from the sudden movement and she sat back down.

" Its six thirty. You've been asleep for five hours. That's like a coma Zoe." Five hours? What the hell was wrong with her? She never took naps, let alone five hour ones.

" I have to get ready." She sat up again, slower this time, and everyone backed off a little.

" Zoe?" there was concern in Sean's voice and she turned to face him.

" I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just tired, and combine that with the hangover and you get a coma." Smiling weakly she made her way to her closet.

" If you say so. Dinner in fifteen then." Michelle ushered everyone out of the room and Zoe was left alone again. She changed into a long peasant skirt and a light short sleeved t-shirt, and put on some low-key heels. ' I look horrible.' She thought to herself but shrugged anyway and headed out to the kitchen. Michelle was there, heavily engrossed in everything Sam.

" Oh come on. At least do that in the bedroom!" Sam and Michelle broke apart and her roommate grinned.

" Hey Zoe. What's shaking?" he used Michelle's catch phrase, and Zoe couldn't help but to smile.

" Are you ready to go?" she asked her friend, and Michelle gave Sam one more kiss before hopping off the counter and straightening her clothes. Zoe gave Sam a quick hug and a warning that if he ever made another mess she would hang him out to dry.

" Sure thing. And thanks for getting to the groceries." She flashed him a quick smile and then left to go to the car. She found Michelle already in the front seat with the radio on.

" You okay to drive?" Michelle eyed her friend warily and Zoe shot her a look.

" I am fine. Totally refreshed." Zoe got into the drivers seat, and for the second time that day she pulled out and headed into the city. As they left the actual city limits and headed for the countryside Zoe began to relax. Nothing was better than a ride through the countryside, no matter what had happened during the day. All thoughts about Shane were contorted into thoughts of picnics by the lake, and reading under a large oak tree, caught in the shade.

Reaching their destination Zoe was always amazed at the size of the house. The house was an old castle that had been restored to all of its glory- minus the suits of armor and the candle lighting. It had over 200 rooms in all, even a few turrets, one of which was reserved for Zoe in the case of her ever needing a place to stay. Michelle's family had always treated her like family also, even furnishing her apartment so she wouldn't have to spend any of her college money on it. Reaching the long four mile driveway Zoe drove the car down, handling the twists and curves like a pro, even at 60 miles an hour. Michelle hadn't said anything to her, but Zoe reasoned it was because she had been acting weird all day. Collapsing on the floor earlier, taking naps, crying, the just weren't the types of things that she was known to do.

" The code on the security gate was changed Zoe. 837456." Michelle's voice snapped her out of her reverie and Zoe nodded. Reaching the immense iron gate Zoe punched in the code on the number pad. She glanced around, looking for James, the security guard, and sure enough he approached, an m-60 in his hands.

" Afternoon miss. Michelle, Miss. Zoe." He greeted warmly.

" Hey James. How's the baby girl?

" Just fine miss, thanks for asking. Have a safe night now." Having passed inspection the girls continued the drive into the airplane hangar that served as the garage of the house. Michelle's father loved to fix up old cars, so the hangar was full of classic fully restored cars. Zoe's favorite was the 1938 Packard Towns car, and she had even been allowed to drive it once.

" Girls!" Ms. Rosanvinge ran over to their car from the doorway and gathered each on a large hug. " How was your drive?" Ms. Rosanvinge was the main housekeeper, the head of the house, whatever you might say. She was also Michelle's second mother. Ms. Rosanvinge had gone to every graduation, dance recital, and play that Michelle had ever participated in, and she was always there to help her in a jam. She was a part of the family, right down to sitting with them at dinner and gossiping like a fifteen year old.

" Our drive was awesome, thanks for asking. How has your day been? Oh, it's been too long!" Zoe gave the older woman another hug and smiled. " And how is the fine Mr. Darcy?" The reference to Michelle's father brought a twinkle to the woman's eye and all of the girls laughed. It was well known around the castle that Ms. Rosanvinge and Michelle's father were on very friendly terms; even when he did have a new wife. The man also had a lot in common with the fictional character; he too was proud, rich, and had a soft spot for pretty intellectual women.

" Hush now. There is dinner waiting inside. Michelle, your father is anxious for you to join the company, so he has a lot of questions for you. Be prepared to talk shop." She ushered them all inside and into the formal living room. There Zoe was greeted by Mr. Darcy himself. He was a very fine man, to be sure, and he had the aura around him of someone you could trust. His blue eyes always seemed to be twinkling, as though holding some type of secret, and his face was rarely without a smile. He was a good five inches taller than Zoe, herself being only five foot seven. He wore finely tailored clothes, but he did not seem famously wealthy. A passerby on the street would think nothing other than he seemed like an amiable man, of which he was.

" Michelle! Come here; give your old man a hug. And Zoe. You both look smashing." The two girls giggled at each other, and Ms. Rosanvinge winked at them.

" Come on, the steak is getting cold. Oh, and Michelle, your father requested lobster. Your not still having that aversion to seafood are you?" Zoe laughed at the memory of Michelle refusing to eat the luxurious birthday dinner her father had prepared; it had been completely seafood, and Michelle had thrown up onto the lobster in front of 25 guests. Zoe would never let her live it down.

Four hours later Zoe and Michelle piled back into her car and they were out on the road. They had had a wonderful dinner, steak and lobster, and Michelle had finally agreed that she would start working with her father in the city on Monday. That gave her four days until she had to become a workingwoman. Zoe had been anxious all night, thinking and trying not to think at the same time, about Shane. This had grown harder and harder since she had more time to think as Michelle spoke business with her dad.

" Michelle? Can I ask you something?" Michelle grinned, as if knowing she was about to learn a juicy secret. " Spill."

" Well, it's just a question. But, lets say you had a friend, and you became good friends with this person. And then one day you're told they're gone. You move on, and then four years later you find out they're not dead. How do you handle that?" Michelle raised an eyebrow, extremely quizzical.

" Yeah. Explain, cause I don't think this is just a question. This isn't one of those hypothetical...is it?" Zoe blushed, thankful it was dark.

" Its just a question." Michelle leaned back in her seat and pondered.

" Well, I guess you would have to talk to that person. Find out what went wrong. Catch up and all that."

" Bloody hell. I was afraid you were gonna say something like that." Those were the last words spoken the entire night.


	3. Catch up

Zoe woke up the next day with a plan. She was going to go visit Shane, and maybe talk to him about what has happened. It couldn't hurt. After all, she had been willing to have dinner with him, but then again, he had yet to call.

" Zoe! I am having a clothing emergency! Get your butt over here!" Zoe ran to Sam's room, where he was standing in front of his closet with nothing on but boxers.

" Sam! You're a guy. What kind of clothing emergency could you possibly be having?" sam glared at her, and she softened a bit.

" Its my 2 year anniversary with Michelle, and I have to look nice. I'm taking her out to dinner, and before that I'm having a Michelle day. We are doing everything that Michelle would like. Michelle day." He said matter of factly.

" Oh." Zoe began to laugh a little. " Okay, okay. Here, try these." Zoe handed him some faded jeans, the one's Michelle loved, and a rolling stones t- shirt, Michelle's favorite band. After averting the clothing crisis Zoe went to take a shower. As she was blow drying her hair she heard the doorbell ring. " get that, would you Sam?" she shouted over her shoulder. She picked out jeans, sneakers, and a simple black John Lennon tee. Her hair was wavy today, she didn't feel like straightening it.

" Oy, Zoe. Get your as-er...butt, in here!" Zoe smoothed on some lip gloss and grabbed her purse.

" I'm coming, hold your horses." She headed out to the living room and stopped short. Standing in her living room was Shane Wolfe. he wore a white shirt and dark pants, and he stood in his old stance; hands behind his back and shoulders completely straight. He smiled when he saw Zoe, and sam gave her a inquiring look.

" Shane." was her voice always that squeaky?

" Hey Zoe. I know I promised you dinner, but I was going to be very busy for the next couple nights and I thought lunch might be a good substitute. What do you say?" Zoe was shocked. Shane was in her house. Shane, Shane, Shane was in her house. She couldn't say it enough times to actually believe it. " Zoe?" Shane looked at her, waiting for an answer.

" Oh right. Got it. Sure, let me just grab my coat." She looked at sam, who shrugged.

" I think that everything is at the cleaners. Unless you count your black leather coat." He teased.

" You know I hate that coat. Fine. No coat. Oh, Sam. Sam Gardner this is Shane Wolfe. an old friend of mine. Sam, you don't need my help anymore, do you? If not, I will have my cell on me." Sam gave her a thumbs up and left her alone with Shane. He was looking at her in a way that she had not seen before, and she ran a hand through her hair. She was beginning to think she did that when she was nervous.

" Okay, so lets go. Uh, do I need.." she let the sentence hang as she jingled her keys but he shook his head.

" I was thinking about going someplace close. I walked here from the building my meeting was in." oh. That must be why he was dressed so nice.

" Okay, sure." Over Shane's shoulder Sam was giving her thimbs up and a very bawdy wink. Turning to the exit, she let him lead her out the door, and she let him lead her to the café. It was quaint, that was the only word she could use to describe it. They had been silent the entire walk over, but when they sat down Shane cleared his throat.

" Sam's a nice guy. How long have you two been together?" Zoe nearly choked on the coke she was sipping, and gaped at him.

" you mean that pompous man you met in my living room? No. we are not together." She saw Shane relax, but she wasn't sure if it was because of her words or something else. " we get along great as roommates, but he's just my best friend. That's all. I met him my first year in college, and we kind of stuck. But I am not his type. He prefers my best friend Michelle, and they are madly in love. Besides, I enjoy being single. You get more free drinks that way." She took another sip of her drink. Shane was smiling now, and Zoe was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him.

" I owe you an explanation." He began, but Zoe waved her hand at him, shaking her head.

" no you don't." he looked shocked at her words but Zoe continued. " I know that I was mad at you before, and I still think I had a right to be. But I also know that you must have had a good reason for it. Maybe it had something to do with your job, I don't know. But I think the best thing to do is just to forget. Well, not forget, but just be"

" Blissfully ignorant?" Shane grinned at her. Zoe nodded. " Exactly. And if I am going to be working with you, I don't want a lot of tension. Besides, you didn't mean to forget me, right?" she glanced at him, and he immediately shook his head.

" Of course not. I never meant to hurt you. It just got... complicated."

" Oh. Well, I am willing to move on, if you are." She smiled at Shane who looked as though he was going to say something but their waitress interrupted them.

" What can I get you?" she pulled out a notepad and waited.

" I'll have the melted tuna wrap and French fries please." Zoe smiled at the waitress who turned to Shane.

" I'll have the same." The waitress left them and Zoe couldn't help but laugh at his choice of food.

" I never would have pictured you eating French fries." She laughed again and Shane smiled.

" I like them now and again. So tell me, how's the family?" he leaned in, anxious to hear what she was going to say.

" well, lets see. Lulu is now a senior in high school, and she is a black belt. Well, actually, she graduates high school in a couple weeks. She went to prom with this boy from Baylor, mom almost died. She didn't even know he was in college until he came to pick her up! It was hilarious." Shane smiled and laughed at the story. " Seth is now a big time at Julliard. He even has a spot in a Broadway production for the summer, and he is engaged to this really nice girl named Hilary. Hilary actually goes to NYU and wants to be a biochemist."

" Wow. Talk about opposites attracting." Shane smirked, and he leaned back in his chair.

" I know. But she really is the most loveable girl. We all adore her. Oh! And Peter just got an award for some writing he did. It was a piece of science fiction, and he talked mom into letting him get a cell phone with the money. He was shooting for car, but 2500 dollars doesn't buy you a car. And Tyler. Well, he is kind of a book worm now. Straight A's and all. The family is doing pretty well. Oh, and mom! I forgot. She's dating this guy named Hank now. He is this scientist who used to work for dad, or with dad, or something. I'm not quite sure. But anyway, guess who his brother is." Shane's eyes got wide, and he shook his head.

" No."

" Yes. My dear Vice Principal Murney. He even came to Christmas dinner last year because his mom kicked him out!" Shane and Zoe were both laughing now. Zoe continued to tell him what had been going on, and every now and then he would catch her eye and wink, or give a smile.

_What game is he playing at? _Zoe asked herself. At one point in the lunch his hand brushed against hers and Zoe felt little butterflies. What the hell was wrong with her? Sure, he was an attractive man, but he also used to be her babysitter. What was wrong with her?

" I hope he didn't try to go back to wrestling at your school."

" No. He became the drama teacher actually. Our principal took over wrestling actually. She was a master of martial arts or something like that, and it got a lot more girls to sign up. We're first in the state now. " she saw an emotion sweep over his face, but it something she couldn't quite identify. She remembered Shane had gone out with her principal once or twice, but they broke it off really suddenly and he never told her why.

" So everyone's good then? How about yourself? What have you been up to?" Zoe was once again interrupted by the waitress bringing their food to the table, and she picked up and French fry. Thoughtfully chewing it she glanced at him and he gave her a wink. She blushed immediately, and hoped that he couldn't tell.

" So how about you? What been going on with the great Shane Wolfe?" Shane chuckled, and he put down the glass he had been sipping.

" I quit the SEAL team after about two years. I was offered a job at the FBI, as a special operations officer. It seemed like a nice change at the time, and I needed a change. then, last year, I was promoted to director. That's about it." Glancing at his left hand Zoe confirmed what she had suspected.

" so you never got married to my principal then?" now it was Shane's turn to choke on his surprise. Turning furiously red he shook his head.

" No. No, we were not right for one another. I am not in a relationship right now, for good reasons." As Zoe waited for him to continue he took a deep breath. " It's hard to find someone to trust in this business. I barely have time for me right now, let alone a girlfriend." Zoe felt a slight flutter in her heart as he spoke these words and wondered again what was wrong with her.

" well, I wouldn't want to put up with you." She joked, to lighten the mood. It worked. Shane laughed, his deep voice resonating around the room. They spoke for a little while about what Zoe's plans were for working with the FBI and he agreed to give her another appointment.

" I am the director, so I can do whatever I want. Within reason." He added, seeing Zoe's mischevious grin. Out of habit Zoe glanced at her watch and gasped.

" Shit! I've been here for three hours. Imm sorry, but I am going to have to leave. It's sean's birthday." She explained as she pulled some bills out of her purse. Shane stopped her.

" Nope. Its on me. Or should I say, the Bureau."

" can you do that?" she grinned slowly.

" We talked about business didn't we? As far as I am concerned this was a business luncheon. Who's Sean?" the question caught her off guard a little and she flashed him a smile.

" Just a friend. Why, jealous?" she was surprised when he muttered no and the tips of his ears turned pink. " I was just kidding. You ready?" Shane got up and she noticed how tall he had become. Or maybe she had never noticed before. But she was about to his shoulder, and he was looking down at her.

" you got taller."

" three inches. So where are you off to?"

" well, I have a meeting at 5, and then I have tons of paperwork. You?" she noticed he was steering her back towards her apartment. He was walking her home. It was the simplest thing, the most innocent thing he could be doing, but for some reason Zoe felt awkward.

" Oh. Right. Well, I have to set up Sean's party, and then I party. Not very exciting, compared to what you do, but its fun."

" Hah. Paperwork, fun. those words do not go together. Besides, I would much rather be partying. Except that directors are not supposed to party, so keep that quiet." He glanced own at her and winked, which she returned.

" Well, this is my stop. It was great catching up." She wasn't wuite sure how to end this, but Shane took care of that for her.

" Listen. I was wondering if you would want to get together again. I mean, I still feel horrible, and I can't believe we lost touch to begin with. I don't want that to happen again. So here's my cell phone, and if you ever have a free minute, call me." She gladly accepted the card he held out to her and took her keys out of her purse.

" I will. It's a plan." She gave him a quick one armed hug and then ran up the 17 steps, she had counted once, to her doorway. Fitting her key in the lock she turned around to wave goodbye one more time, but Shane was gone.

" Damn. That was fast." She headed into the apartment and found Sam and Michelle drinking martini's in their pajama's.

" Well. this certainly is very michelle." Upon seeing Zoe michelle leapt out of her chair and latched onto Zoe's arm like a vice, dragging her to the table.

" Who was this guy? Sam said there was a Shane, and that you went out to lunch. Spill."

" there was _a_ Shane? watch the wierding girl. And he's an old friend of the family." Hah. More like protector.

" Oh really? Then how come we haven't heard of him? Huh? Huh?" Zoe almost laughed at her friends over eagerness, but just shook her head.

" we had lost touch over the last couple years, and I ran onto him yesterday. No big deal. We were having lunch to catch up." Sam snorted into his martini and Zoe playfully shoved him. " Not that type of catching up you big ass."

" Well all I know is he looked like he could have lifted you above his head and bench pressed you. And the couch." Sam laughed.

" Very funny. Now, what are we going to do about Sean's party?"

" Don't change the subject! Unless..." she grinned at Zoe impishly and Zoe could practically read her thoughts.

" Absolutely not!"

" Oh come on, I want to meet him. Please?"

" No way!" Zoe stomped her foot for emphasis and Sam looked thoroughly confused.

" What's going on? what did I miss?" Zoe shook her head and answered ' nothing.' Sam shrugged it off as a girl thing and went back to his martini. Zoe went to the kitchen phone and called their friends to warn them about being on time for the party tonight. Michelle was at her side, constantly whining about wanting to invite Shane.

" No! he has a lot of work to do, and he wont enjoy it. At all. Now lets make reservations someplace nice and you can remember that it's your anniversary and spend time with Sam." Michelle sauntered off to have some more drinks with Sam while Zoe made dinner plans.

Two hours later twenty one college graduates were waiting for the birthday boy in a dark club. It turned out that the bar Sam worked in was going to be closed that week; the owner was getting married and so Sam rented the place for the night to throw a huge party for Sean. To make the party even more entertaining they had made it a costume party, and it was mandatory to dress up. No exceptions. Zoe wore her old candy stripers uniform from sophomore year when her psychology teacher had assigned them volunteer projects.

Michelle was Domino Harvey, the model turned bounty hunter, and Sam was Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Zoe had laughed for about twenty minutes straight when she had seen the two together; they looked absolutely ridiculous.

" He's coming!" someone shouted, and they all found hiding places and turned off all the light's. Zoe heard the footsteps, and then the door was opened.

" Hello?" Sam seemed a little unsure he was in the right place, and Zoe couldn't stop herself from chuckling. " Hello!" Sam seemed a little upset that his friends had conned him and turned to leave.

"SURPRISE!" the lights went on and everyone cheered for Sam. The sight of seeing twenty people dressed in costumes jump out at him scared him until he realized what was going on. Zoe watched the emotions playing on his face: fear, shock, understanding, amusement.

" Hey sexy. Happy birthday." Zoe gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. Everyone but Zoe knew that Sean had the biggest crush on her, but Zoe never noticed.

" I'm sexy too, in case you forgot." Sam leaned in, waiting for his cheek to be kissed, and was greeted with a slap whap upside his head. Everyone laughed, and the party began.


	4. Hangover

Zoe awoke the next day with a pounding headache, unable to think straight. Exactly how much she had had to drink she wasnt exactly sure, but she knew from the splitting agony in her head that she hadnt stopped after the few drinks she could remember. But it had been an excellent party, and she hoped Sean was thinking the same thing.

" Zoe!" the voice could have been a whisper but the sound of a voice almost split her head in half.

" What? And not so loud, please, it hurts. Oh, its hurts so bad." she groaned. She lifted her head slightly off her pillow to see a equally hungover Michelle saunter into the room, still in her Domino Harvey outfit. Michelle sat down on the corner of Zoe's bed, and Zoe sighed inward. If she hadnt sat on her foot, this morning would be marginally better. But no, Michelle had to sit on her foot. Damnit.

" Hey Zoe, I need a new pillow. Sam drooled all over mine. Oh, and some guy named Shane is here to see you." Now Zoe groaned. He had to have the worst timing in the world. Of course he would show up on the one morning she couldnt even sit up. Michelle stared at her expectantly, as though she was waiting for a story on him.

" Oh, ok, just let him in."

" Are you sure you want him to see you like this?" Michelle held her palm to her forehead as though pressing in would lessen the pain. It didnt, as expected, and she stood up with a grimace on her face.

" He's seen worse." Zoe glanced at Michelle who just shrugged, knowing she would get the whole story when Zoe was ready to share. Zoe waited for the sound of Michelle's footsteps tp fall away before she lifted her head off the pillow to look at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. Rolling over she realized somehow she had gotten in her pajamas and her hair was up in a ponytail. When had that happened?

" Zoe? Jesus, you look like hell." Shanes deep voice came into the room, and Zoe frowned.

" Well good morning to you too sunshine. And please, not so loud." Shane gave her a sort of half smile, as though he was trying not to laugh but also felt bad for her at the same time.

" You look worse than you did after Homecoming your sophomore year Zoe." Ha. She remembered that night all too well. It had been her first experiance with alcohol, real alcohol, not just beer. She had downed the whiskey and vodka like there would be no tomorrow, and by the time Shane found her in the bathroom she was passed out, not even three hours after the dance had started. This had led to a very long talk with her mother and 3 weeks of no cell phone, no tv. The one good thing that came out of it was her newfound love of languages. She had been flipping through all the books in the house, trying to find something to read, and come across one written in french. It was odd, her father had owned many books of many languages, but for some reason Zoe wanted to be able to read it. So she had spent the rest of her grounded time learning the very basics of french. That sparked her interest, so she took the romantic language her junior and senior years of high school. During college she had picken up Italian, and Russian. She was working on Spanish now, and her family was astonished. But it seemed once heard, always remembered was the way with her and languages.

" Zoe?" Zoe realized she was still in her room, not back in college, and she glanced up at the handsome man in her room.

" Water!" she declared, her voice soft but firm. Shane smiled and handed her the bottle of water in his hand, and a few advil. After she had popped the pills she sat up, and patted the bed space next to her, a signal he could sit down.

" Shane. How are you?" It was more of a statement than a question, because she didnt actually want him to speak. Any niose would be too cruel to her brain. But God was not on her side today.

" Im fine Zoe, much better than you, I can assure you. What did you do yesterday?"

" Birthday party" she grumbled into her pillow as she waited for the advil to kick in. Shane sat down on the bed and winked at her.

" I take it you had a little fun."

" Oh shut up."

" Ok, Im sorry, Im sorry. But listen, I have some bad news. When do you think we can talk about it? You know, when you are not so ..eh...hungover." Zoe smiled at his choice of words. How often would you hear Shane unsure in his wording? Not very often, she assured herself.

" Uh, yeah, just give me a few more hours of sleep. That would be excellent." Shane couldnt quite hear her distinctly because she still had the pillow over her head, but he got the gist of it and stood up. His towering form was ominscent in the room, and for a fleeting moment Zoe wondered what it would be like to kiss him. But that moment was over the instant she remembered who she was talking about. That type of thing wasnt going to happen between them, was it? After all, he had been dead to her for so long now, that she needed to readjust to having him back in her life. Four years of a lie was a long time. But then again, with what he dealt with every day, maybe it wasnt. And maybe he wanted to kiss her too, who knew?

" Zoe?" She realized Shane had been talking to her and she grinned. " Zoe, do you want me to get you some food? You still like my Navy food right?" She groaned as she remembered just what exactly came out of those brown packages he used to have them eat. Ughh.

" No thanks." she gave him a thumbs up and grinned. " Ill be fine, Ill call you when I wake up okay?"

" Sure thing." Zoe watched his retreating form before focusing on sleep. She needed to get some sleep.

Ok guys, I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, but I started college, and my brother passed away, and all this stuff has been happening, that I kind of forgot about the story shame But jist to clear some things up, I changed their ages because I felt like it, and because when I wrote it I had forgotten how old everyone but Zoe and Seth had been. So dont hate me! And thank you everyone for the great reviews, and now that Im back on track with my life claps-cheers I can write more and more! So if you all like where this is going review. If not, then...well, review and tell me why. :) Thanks everyone!!!!!!!!


	5. News

" Am I the only one who remembers what I put that girl through? And now that she's found me again, I just cannot do this to her all over again." Shane ran a hand over the back of his neck, gently massaging the sore cricks most likely developed from lack of sleep on the uncomfortable couch in his office.

" Think about what it would mean, to pass up this chance. We might not get another oppurtunity to grab him that is this certain, well, ever again. We need this to be taken care of, by the best. Shane, you know that means you. You cannot let some girl stand in the way, even if she is special to you. The country cannot afford it." Shane stared hard at the thin balding man who spoke so plainly and without hesitation. He thought hard about what they were asking him to do, what it would mean for the country, and what it would mean to Zoe. He had tried to talk to Zoe about it, but she had been hung over and in no position to talk about important goverment affairs. Especially when she wasnt even really hired yet. And if he left, who would be the boss? The director of the FBI couldnt exactly just walk away without being noticed. Someone would have to fill in for him, which meant training a new replacement.

" I just dont know Allen. There are so many variables we havent even considered, I dont even know where to start. And what happened to Rodriguez, why wasnt he tasked for this?" Allen stared into Shanes eyes, his eyes cold and gray, such a contrast against Shanes light and playful eyes.

" Rodriguez is no longer a member of this task force. You need to remember that you are not the only one who will be forced to sacrifice something. This girl, Zoe Plummer, she will still be here when you get back. But I cannot allow her to stand in your way." Allen Steyv stood up, his eyes not leaving Shanes for a moment. " Remember that she is not to know where you are going, or when you will be back. If anyone questions her, I do not want the possibility that it be tortured out of her." With that he left, not looking back once.

" Well this is just peachy." Shane murmured, and he watched Allen get into his car and pull out of the parking lot. " Great." Now what was he going to do. Not only did he have to bring in someone to fill his spot as Director, but if things got bad again like they did last time, was it possible to fake death a second time?

BEEP. The buzzer on his phone went off and Shane pressed the speakerphone button. " Yes?"

"Theres a Zoe Plummer here to see you sir." his secretarys voice confirmed the fact that the one person Shane wanted to see was outside his door.

" Send her in please." The doors opened and Zoe walked in, looking much better than she had this morning. She wore jeans, a black tee shirt, and black heels. All in all she looked amazing, and Shane felt his breath catch in his throat.

" So I am sorry I came to the office, but I was feeling better and you sounded like whatever it was this morning was urgent." Shane nodded towards the couch and Zoe sat down. God how was he giong to do this to her? She meant everything to him and now he had to leave. Zoe brought him back to reality when she dropped her purse on the floor.

" Whoops." she grinned and waited for him to throw a sarcastic comment back. But Shane had to tell her, this couldnt wait.

" I may have to leave for a little while." Zoe's eyes bore into his as though she knew what he was going to say.

" For how long?"

" Im not sure."

" Why?"

" Thats, thats classified information Zoe." Her face fell when she realized that the man in front of her may not be coming back for a very, very long time.

" Ok. Well, you know, it was good reconnecting while we could. Be sure to send me a postcard." Shane watched the tears form in her eyes and it hurt him to see that he had hurt her, that he was causing the tears.

" Zoe, I will come back as soon as possible. But I have to do this. No one else can." he lifted a hand to her face, to wipe away the tears that were now falling freely, but Zoe brushed it away and stood up. " Zoe." his voice came out strangled, and she looked down at him. " Zoe I'm so sorry." He stood up and, now towering over her, lifted her chin up to see her eyes.

" It's ok really. It isnt as though-" her words were cut off as Shane bent down and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back quickly, unsure of how she would react, and looked at Zoe. His heart was racing a hundred miles a minute, and the moment seemed to last forever. Finally he saw the beginning of a grin that quickly turned into a smile. Shane grinned back, and lowered his lips to hers once more.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zoe was in shock. Shane had just kissed her. Shane Wolfe. The Navy Seal, the Babysitter, the man she was in love with. Maybe she still was, she wasnt sure. But what she was sure of was the fact that less than 3 seconds ago he had kissed her. And who was she kidding, she enjoyed it. She began to smile and he leaned down again, meeting her lips once more. The feeling that swept through Zoe's bodywas unlike anything she had ever felt. If Shane hadnt had his arms wrapped around her back she might have fallen over. When the kiss broke, she was amazed. No one, _no one_, had ever made her feel that way with one kiss.

" Ok then." Shane seemed unsure of what to say and Zoe just nodded, taking a step back.

" I had better let you get back to work, you know, with all this stuff going on you must have to prepare..." her sentance just trailed off as he came closer. She could smell his aftershave, could see the gold flecks in his eyes.

" I'll call you when I'm done." his voice came out low and she nodded.

" Ok." She grabbed her purse from the floor and headed towards the door. Shane watched her leave and then sat down at his desk. What in the world had just happened?


	6. Home

Zoe walked into her childhood home and sighed. She hadnt been home in a while, and the last time she was here Shane was dead. Now he was alive, and kissing her. _This is going to be fun to explain to the family._ She thought to herself.She knew only her mom and Seth would be home, everyone else was at someones house or the movies. She didnt mind. She would see them eventually.

" Zoe? Is that you?" her mothers voice called out from the kitchen and Zoe grinned as she watched her ever frantic mother burst into the hallway, her arms wide open.

" Hey mom. How have you been?" Her mother sighed, wiping her hands on her apron, staining them with flour.

" Oh you know me, just keeping busy. Everyone is doing something these days, I feel like I need at least three other people to help me watch these kids. Lulu is dating. and Seth is home for a quick visit, and then theres school and PTA with the rest of the bunch and hi honey how are you?" Zoe laughed at her mother.

" Actually Im great."

" And hows that boy of yours, Sam?" Zoe shook her head. Her mother didnt seem to understand that they would never ever date, ever, and that he was so in love with Michelle that it was scary sometimes.

" Hes fine. And hes not mine. But there is something, someone, I need to talk to you about." Her mother arched an eyebrow at her and gestured for her to sit while she untied her blue apron from the back. Zoe sather purse down and took off her jacket. She wore a black tank top and jeans, her hair in a ponytail. She was almost the exact replica of her mother, they looked so much alike these days.

" So what is it? Or rather, who is it? Is it someone from your classes, have I met him, do you know what kind of family he comes from, will he visit here soon?"

" Woah. Slow down there. He's, well, yes you do know him. Uh, mom, maybe you want to, you know, be prepared for this." Her mother looked at her quizically, which Zoe understood, she was never normally this aloof. And the men she brought home normally didnt carry a warning label. But Shane did. Thrusting him back into her life was going to be hard enough, she didnt know how the family would take it. But they deserved to know.

" Ok. I am as prepared as I am ever going to be. "

" Allright. Well, you remember-"

" Zoe!" Seths voice rang out from the stairs as he bounded towards his sister. Zoe grinned and got up to give her brother a hug.

" Hey you! How are ya? Where were you when I came home huh?"

" I was upstairs finishing a paper. Im not out for another two weeks." Seth laughed as he saw how serious his mother looked. " Mom, seriously, who died?"

" Zoe told me to be prepared for the guy she has. So I am."

" Being unemotional? Ok. So whos this guy?" Zoe cringed. Now she had her brother to tell to. She thought for a moment about making a run for it but decided better of it. Seth was like a lightning bolt. He would catch her in no time.

" Ok. Well, his name is Shane." she paused, a bit for the dramatic flair it presented and a bit for the name to sink in. She saw a shadow pass quickly over Seth's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Looking at her mother she saw nothing, just a woman waiting to hear about the guy dating her daughter. _Except we arent even dating. And hes gone for a while, maybe this wasnt the right time to tell him. Shit. What have I gotten myself into. _

" Zoe? You still on earth with us?"

" Yeah sorry. Anyway, uh, well. You all remember Shane right."

" Please get to the point Zoe." Her mother looked frustrated and Zoe couldnt blame her. She had really admired and respected Shane, not to mention owed him her life.

" He is the point mom. Shane is the guy. Its Shane."

" WHAT."


	7. Suprises

The silence that followed was almost unbearable for Zoe. Her mother just stared at her blankly, and Seth looked as though he wanted to hit a wall.

" So, thats the big news, who wants food?" No one moved.

" And your dating him now?" Her mother finally broke the silence, and Zoe pondered the question. She reviewed the facts. He showed up, out of the and asked her out. Then took her out. Took care of her when she was drunk, and kissed her.

" Possibly?" She sighed, running a hand through her light hair. " It's so complicated, I don't even know where to begin."

" How about at the beginning?" Her brother's voice was soft, but strained. Zoe sat down on the blue couch, and began the story.

" It all began when I went to interview for that position FBI. Shane was there." Zoe's mind ran through everything as she told the story. She started wondering where he had to go so suddenly, and how the Director could just leave like that. Soon she had gathered a million questions in her mind, yet she couldnt ask Shane any of them. Who knew when he would turn up again?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

" Its a six month stint Wolfe. You are going to have to step down as Director and dissapear. No one can know where you've gone. Understand?" Shane Wolfe rubbed his head and nodded. He was so confused inside he didnt know what to do. There was his job, which he had dedicated his whole life to, and then there was Zoe, the type of person he had never made room for in his life. She was, well, he wasnt exactly sure what she was to him yet, but he knew she was more to him than a friend.

" I understand sir." Shane may be confused, but he had enough military training to know when to follow orders. And this was one order he would not disobey. Even if it meant not seeing, hearing, or speaking to Zoe for half the year. Besides, he didnt know how she felt. She may have kissed him, but she was also supportive of him leaving. Shouldnt she be more upset with him leaving? Unless she had just been caught up in the moment, and was now regretting the entire thing. Shane groaned. He needed to stop analyzing Zoe. He was leaving. That was that. A knock on the door interrupted his self destructive psycho analysis and he turned to see who was disrupting the meeting.

" Wolfe! I have some papers for you to sign, saying you've officially stepped down as Director. We've got a replacement ready, so whenever you can get down to my office, the sooner the better." It was Alex Demoncry, from the legal branch. With his shifty eyes and wandering hands girls distanced themselves from him and men, like Shane, distrusted him. And the smell coming from him wasnt that pleasant either. A shower a week, that was Shanes guess.

" We done here sir?" Shane addressed his superior, and he was given the okay to go. Leaving the room he saw Demoncry waved in, and Shane shut the door behind him, making his way to his soon to be old office.

" Sir, Ive put everything in order for Wolfe's departure." The greasy lawyer sat down in one of the leather chairs and grinned.

" He has no clue."

" Good. I do not want him to be suspicious, do you understand? He must not know anything is out of the ordinary."

" Understood. When he steps off that plane, he has no idea he wont be coming back."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zoe had returned home and was now effectively caught in two worlds. One world, her best friend was getting married and she had to find a date, or she would be forced to go with Sean and although he was a party favorite, she had someone else in mind. Second world, her family was very tense around her and not sure how to handle the back from the dead news. She left home after explaining it all, it had become very wierd around them all. Plus she had no idea what was going on with her and Shane, and hence she was constantly in a very analytical frenzied state of mind. Which was driving her friends crazy.

" Zoe Plummer! You need to stop zoning out, and help me pick out the bridesmaid dresses. Your maid of honor, you would think you would be more interested." Zoe's eyes refocused on the mountain of magazines in front of her, and she chose, for the moment, to be in world number two.

" Sorry sweetie. Okay, now I thought you were doing the whole, black dresses with red flowers thing, that whole cliche." Her best friend sighed, pushing her hair back from her forehead.

" I was thinking about it and I decided that to be more laid back, because thats the way Sam is."

" Michelle, you have to make up your mind. You may not have been egaged that long, but if you plan to get married in three weeks, well, you have to choose something." she stressed the last word and her friend sighed, flopping her head down on the glossy Bride To Be covers.

" We might as well just elope."

" Or wait half a year." Zoe muttered, which thankfully Michelle didnt hear. She had been bugging Zoe about Shane, about her date to the wedding, and Zoe didnt have to heart to tell her Shane was dissapearing from her life again. It was hard enough he wasnt going to be there for the wedding as her date, but not seeing him at all for six months was practially torture.

As she started to delve deeper into her spiral of chaos the doorbell rang and Michelle jumped up to get it, hoping it was her dress being delivered.

" Oi! Zoe!" My Lord. The more time she spent with Sam the more she sounded like him.

" Coming." she ran a finger through her hair and sighed. Life was too complicated right now for someone her age. She thought briefly about the fact that she was wearing cotton shorts and a cap sleeved long teeshirt, looking a little like she had just woken up from a slumber party, but decided she didnt really care who was at the door, nor what impression she made.

" Hey Red One." Scratch that. She cared immensly. But it was now too late to change.

" Hey Shane." He looked impeccable, as always, and she had to smile when she saw him. He was wearing jeans a a dark blue button down shirt, and over his shoulder Michelle was mouthing and gsturing.

" Red one?" Zoe tried to give her the go-away-now look, but it was hard ot do with Shane right there, and he looked hurried.

" Lets go to my room, we can talk there," she stressed the word "we" so her roommate wouldnt think to follow them. As she opened her door she thanked the Gods she had remembered to at least pick up her bras this time. She sat down on her desk chair and smiled. " Whats up."

" I'm leaving tomorrow."

" Oh, well. That's... soon. Have a great flight."

" Zoe."

" What. What do you want me to say? Dont go, we kissed, you have to stay so that we can clear everything up? I dont know what you want right now."

" I dont either Zoe, I just, I wanted to give you this." He held out to her a watch, and she took it skeptically.

" Okay. You know necklaces worrk as parting gifts too." Shane laughed, and Zoe grinned. It was good to hear him laugh.

" Its got a camera in it. I know that Im not supposed to communicate with you while Im on, well while Im gone, but I coundt resist. Those tech guys make these things for a reason right?" Zoe got up and wrapped her arms around him, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. He cared. He cared enough to break the stupid no contact rule for her. .

" This is great, I was so worried I wouldnt see you, or hear from you. This is, it's.." she trailed off as she lifted her head ot meet his gaze. They stood like that for a moment, before Shane inched closer, leaning in, and Zoe moved to close the gap.

" ZOE!" her door slammed open and in came Sam, half naked. His hair was a mess and she thought she spied blue paint on his left shoulder.

" Yes?" she put her hands on her hips, glaring a him for interrupting her kiss with Shane. Well, almost kiss. Two more seconds and she would have had it. Damnit.

" Zoe, I need you. Michelle is trying to make me try on clothes, and jackets, and stuff, and I dont want to and she wont stop and your the only one who can make her stop and you need to come out her right now or else I will make sure your maid of honor outfit is bright green with asymetrical brown stripes that have tied dyed polka dots on them." He let it all out in one breath and then glared at Shane, who was taking Zoe away from her rescue position.

" Give me a minute."

" Never. That woman is relentless."

" You proposed. It sounds like a personal problem."

" Its sounds like a personal problem." he mimicked back, glaring, " I swear I will tell Shane all about that New Years two years ago in Cabo, where you"

" Ok! Go hide in your closet till I come get you. two minutes. Two minutes and Ill be there." Shane could not know about Cabo. That would be very bad for everyone involved. What happens in Cabo, stays in Cabo. Sam left, slamming the door behind him, and she heard a scuffle outside and Michelle yelling

" Stay still!" Zoe laughed and saw Shane looking at her, his head tilted slightly.

" What happened it Cabo?"

" It will stay in Cabo. Thanks for the watch Shane." she quickly changed the subject and Shane grinned, opening her door and walking out. She followed him, greatly admiring her view of his ass until he turned around and found her staring, laughing.

" I feel like a piece of meat Plummer."

" Well you should Wolfe. Now go. I will talk to you later, on my new watch." His face got serious again as they reached the front door, knowing this was the last time they were going to see one another for a long time, in person that is. Zoe was unsure of how to leave it with them, but Shane seemed to read her thoughts.

" I'm not asking you to wait for me you know. But, when I come back, I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner sometime." He smiled and Zoe felt those butterflies in her stomach again.

" I think there may be a table for us somewhere, in six months. Or whenever." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. " I'm not going anywhere." Shane leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, lightly, to which she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Motions where heard in the background, and then a collective AWWW. Zoe broke it off and turned to see her two friends pointing and awww-ing at the couple. Shane gave her one last quick kiss, then walked out the door. Zoe felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, but held them back.

" I cant believe you interrupted me Sam!" she yelled, throwing a cushion at him. He laughed, before crossing the room to giver her a big hug.

" Zoe and, hey, can I call him Captain America?"

" What? No!"

" Oh come on. He saves the world, one day at a time, with only his muscles standing between good and evil." He continued on and Zoe drowned out his words with her thoughts. She looked at the watch now on her wrist and smiled. She would see him soon. And until she did, she had enough to worry about to keep her busy.

AAAAAAAAAA

I know, I take forever to update. :) But yesterday my cable went out and I was off work, so I was looking aorund my computer and low and behold, found Word and started typing. Hopefully I will keep doing it, so all you great people who review have something to read :) Thanks for all your support and hope you enjoy . And if anyone has ideas on where this should go, please, do tell. I am at a loss as how to write the coming chapters, so any ideas would be fantastical.


	8. Friends

Zoe spent the next few weeks trying to fill her time. She didnt want to even think about Shane or the tears would fall. And that was not something she wanted to happen. So instead she saved Sam from Michelle's makeover madness, applied for a diffrent job in the Bureau, and spent the rest of her time rearranging her room. She tried Feng Shuing her room, but not only did that make it very inconviant to get to her door, but her closet was blocked as well. So when Michelle came in around three that morning she found Zoe in boxers and a black tank top, shoving her dresser around and cursing.

" Zo?" The tall blonde stopped what she was doing and aimed her gaze at her best friend. Throwing her a bright smile she stopped shoving and stood up straight.

" What's up love? Why are you awake, dont you have work in the morning?"

" Sam and I went dancing, which I texted you about but got no reply.. " Zoe cast a guilty look at her currently turned off phone.

" Im sorry, I've just been trying to get all this done, you know how I am. Once I find a project I dont really let go."

" I know." Michelle sat down on the unrumpled bed, a sign that Zoe hadnt been sleeping for a while. " I'm going to say it because one of us has to. I'm worried about you. Sam thinks this is just a phase and quite frankly this is one of those times I question his intelligence. Anyone who sees you these days knows you miss him. And yes, I see that beautiful fake smile you put on when your mom comes over, or when we go out to do wedding things, but honey come on. Its okay to miss him." Zoe didnt move. Two weeks was nothing. If she got past the two weeks she would be fine, she could get through the six months.

" I'm fine. Really. And I appreciate that your worried but stop. Theres no point in putting me in the worried column of your life. Shane was dead, now hes not, he was here, now hes not, its a pattern I am starting to familiarize myself with. So before you drop dead at work tomorrow, go get some sleep. Zoe crossed the room to plant a kiss on her best friends cheek and Michelle sighed, knowing nothing was going to help her right now. Zoe needed to do this on her own.

So Zoe did. She finished her room around 5 that morning before falling into her bed, restless. She had yet to hear back about the new translator position at the FBI and strangely didnt care. She didnt have to be worried about rent for over a year, she was good at putting money aside. So as she tried to get some sleep she continually let her mind drift to him. Wondering where he was, what he was doing, if he was allright. Why he hadnt used the little communication watch. Sweet gesture though, really, giving her some fancy gadget before he left. It was like his version of roses. Around 7 she realized there was no point in delaying yet another sleepless day and rolled over, letting her feet hit the floor. She rubbed her eyes, headed towards the shower and turned on the water. Soon the room was filled with steam and the smell of lavender as she rinsed away her night of worrying. As she got out she paused, wondering if it would make a difference if she stayed in the shower all day or not. Deciding against it she got dressed, jean shorts and a baby blue The Weepies shirt, lacing her tennis shoes before running out the door, past the room where her two best friends were currently sleeping in. She jogged towards the park beofre stopping. She took that route all the time. Time for a little change. Unfortunately the second she turned around she didnt watch where she was going and her elbow connected with something-someone solid.

" Shit!" came the muffled voice and Zoe gasped.

" I am so sorry! I should have looked where I was going, are you okay?" The man she hit was about twenty five and was good looking, with a new black eye to boot. He had a nice smile and was currently massaging his eye as he got up off the ground.

" Thats okay. I knew excercise was overrated. Shouldnt have gotten out of bed this early."

" I really am sorry."

" I know. Thats why I havent hit you back." he gave her a quick smile and extended his hand. " Greg."

" Zoe, nice to meet you." she laughed, shaking his hand. He let go of her hand rather quickly and laughed.

" Sorry, habit. My ex hated it when I even shook another girls hand. She was uh... well a vapid bitch. But hey, how about I let you apoligize by buying me a cup of coffee." And before Zoe could blink she was sitting in Seattles Best Coffee with Greg chatting about relationships.

" She was just, you know I like it when a girl wants to be around me. Shows she has interest. But she was never around, and when she was she went stark crazy over any girl who even said hello. I mean, it would have been better if she was so clingy I needed space, but seriously. Crazy."

" That stinks."

" So how about you. You know all about my messed up past eight months, and my job, which by the way, was not nice at you to laugh at."

" Im sorry! Its just, well, you dont hear many people confessing to being a rodeo clown."

" For a semester!" he laughed. " And they make some damn good money."

" Well I'm sorry. And as to my life, theres not much to know, Im a very boring person."

" So theres no guy out there, fighting tooth and nail to be with you? Someone who cant live without you?" Gregs flair for the dramatic was really quite impressive, she had to admit.

" Well... "

" Well means Someone. Spill it Betty." He had deigned her Betty since concluding she reminded him most of Betty from the Archie comics, with the sass and good looks. And the clumsiness when it came to men.

" Well its a long story, and I dont think you would really get it." But Greg nodded and Zoe found herself telling the same story she had been telling Michelle just a short span ago. " And now I can't sleep, or eat, and if I think about him too much I feel like I want to cry." She looked at Greg and found he was smiling..

" This isnt really a smiley story, but thanks. Glad you can find the humor in it."

" Oh Zoe. Listen, I know weve only been best friends for a few hours now" Zoe snorted but let him continue " But isnt this obvious? You love him and your worried about him. You just want to know hes okay because you love him. The big ol' his and her towels, together forever love, and maybe now that youve realized it when he comes back you can tell him. Because I guarantee you that man is in love with you and probably realized it two weeks six days and two hours ago. And as your new best friend, I think you will feel much better now that you have that nagging feeling identified." He sat back in his chair, smug as she just sat there stunned.

" I dont love Shane."

" You love him. You love him in all his Navy musclely goodness."

" Shut up." And for the rest of the day she let the idea sink in that maybe she was in love with him. She didnt admit it, she didnt bring it up again that day, but it was in the corner of her mind. What was suddenly pushed to the front of her mind were her two best friends, whom she introduced Greg to after the coffee shop. Michelle skipped work to meet this new self proclaimed best friend, and soon she and Sam and Greg were all smitten with one another in a big friend of Zoe fest. Greg fit in so well with everyone that it was like they had known each other forever. And the fact that he lived ten minutes away made it really easy for he and Sam to plan guy nights. Michelle found Zoe in the kitchen making martinis a little after 9, and grinned.

" He's great!"

" Yeah, Im glad I injured him and let him into your lives."

" So you seem happier."

" I am always happy I dont know what your talking about."

" Whatever, you know I love you anyway. Now I have to get back out there or Sam will marry him not me."

" Go get your man!" Zoe laughed. She was glad she had run into Greg, he was going to be a nice addition to their twisted little group. And she had someone to take her mind off Shane. As she went back into the living room she grabbed the drinks and forgot her phone, which if she had been paying attention, she would have seen it light up, showing Shanes number.


	9. Answers

It wasnt as though she had intentionally misses the call. right? She had been lounging around with Greg and the phone just wasnt within reach. Or earshot. She had called it back but it had gone immediatly to voicemail. His voice coming over the speakers had filled her with longing. She wanted to feel his arms around her, to hear him tease her, to see him waiting by her car at the end of the day.

" Oi. Snap out of it Zoe...... Zoe!" Zoe snapped to life as she saw Sam waving a cheeseburger in her face. Ooh, and it was Wendys. He knew just how to make her drool.... rather unattractively.

" Thinking about Shane's missed call again?"

" Of course not. I was wondering what to eat for dinner but you seemed to have solved my problem." She grabbed the burger so quickly Sam never realized it left his hand until he saw her taking a huge bite into it. " Thanks Bud."

" That wasnt for you. But I am going to let that slide because your in a bad way. Now get dressed before Michelle comes home." She glared. Boxers and a tee were fine for lounging around the house. What was his deal.

" Why? Im comfy."

" Michelles dad is coming." Oh shit.

" Oh. Ill go put on a dress. But my hair is getting nothing but a ponytail."

" Fair enough. Get going." as she walked away he tapped her on the ass lightly and she waved his hand away.

" Not for you. shoo"

She spent the next ten minutes picking out a dress and some earrings. She settled on her light blue sundress and black sweater pull over. Comfy and she could pull it off as lounge wear so he didnt think they all dressed up for him. But they did. Because he was worth millions and thats how you treated millionaires. With nice clothes.

,

Shane was not in the best situation of is life. To be fair, it was not his worst. However being strapped to an aluminum chair that was resting in a puddle of water, not exactly cozy. Especially when, if he didnt play nice, that water was zapped with a 400,000 volt taser gun. It wasn't like being stung. It was like being lit on fire ten times over. And every time he wished he could just see Zoe one more time, in case this killed him. It was a relief to see her face. It had been a relief to hear her voice on that message machine. Even if he had been shot with a tranquilizer almost five minutes later. He had woken up in this lovely little brown room. And by brown he meant rust. Rust and slime meant the sewer, which meant if he yelled, no one would hear it. Because no one listened to the sounds that came from below. Besides, this was the fourth place they had moved him to ove the course of God knows how long.

" Well hello Officer."

" Oh good. Your back." The man was about five foot six and he had no hair. It was funny because Shane shaved his. He chose not to have the hair. But this man, this twenty year old nit, was completely bald. And this fact was something for him to focus on. While he was being sliced apart. While he was being tortured. Something funny to hold onto. When that didnt work, he began his Zoe mantra. Her voice, her face, her kiss. Everything and anything, when the funny didnt work.

" Are you ready to tell us yet? Where is he?"

" I'm sorry, who?" He braced himself. That nit was twirling the taser in between his hands.

" Director. You are the only one who would have had the intel on where he went. Where you hid him. We would like him back. And I know you can't take much more of this."

" Shove it." they were asking, of course, about the Cullen man. Jackson Cullen had once been the largest arms dealer in South America. Until he'd turned, and gave his client list to the FBi in exchange for his protection, which Shane had gladly given course actually pulling it off had been hard work. Getting rid of anything that could tie Cullen to the FBi was difficult. And he had kept the secret for years, faked his death for this secret. Because was Cullen knew about the men he traded with was a matter of national security. He would have known when and where and what weapons they chose. Cullen had been instrumental in national defense. He was thinking about Iowa, where they had sent Cullen, when the taser was shot in the water. He screamed in agony. The fire was back. He began his mantra again, for the hundreth time. He could almost smell her perfume if he tried hard enough.

,

" And then he said ' Bite me!' " the table erupted in laughter as Greg reveled in another of his triumphant stories. Everyone had taken a liking to Greg, even Michelle's dad, who was getting harder and harder to please as the wedding grew closer. It was in six weeks weeks, and Zoe swore he got a little more gray every day.

" So tell me Zoe. What ever happened to that strapping young fellow you were dating." Mr. Darcy had yet to ask Michelle about the fine young man sitting to her right, but sure, bring up the elephant in the room. That seemed to be his style.

" He's out of town." Mr. Darcy frowned. So did the housekeeper. Actually if you looked around the room there wasnt a smile in sight. A little overwhelming if you think about it. " He'll be back soon I'm sure." He had to be. It had been six weeks.

" He's in the FBI dad, so he's kind of out of cell range." Michelle Darcy, soon to be Gardner, tried to signal him to be quiet with her eyes. It greatly confused her father because Michelle was incapable of signaling anything with her eyes, let alone her body. He stared at his daughter for a bit before deciding to save the headache and move on to another topic of conversation. Greatly pleased with herself for thinkning she had thwarted her father, Michelle smiled at me. I held in the laughter. She was insane.

" So how are those flower arrangements coming along Michelle?" Greg, who greatly enjoyed starting trouble, smiled widely at the Bride to be. Mr. Darcy grew very stiff and made a gruff sound with his throat. And to be fair, it wasnt as though he immensly disliked Sam. The opposite actually. But Sam was going to take his daughters innocence, which he foolishly believed was still intact. So Sam was on his shit list for now.

" Thanks Greg, thanks for asking." And she launched into a forty minute story of Freesia.

They made it home with little to no injury. Sam had cowered in fear all night as Michelle had regaled everyone with stories of the wedding to be. Mr. Darcy has accidentally ( on purpose) broken two wine glasses. And Greg, well, he was Greg, so the evening could be counted as a success all in all. Zoe made her way to her bed and collapsed. It felt so good to be home where she could relax. And deadbolt her door. Greg had been trying to talk to her about Shane all after dinner. Enough was enough. She had strangely fallen in love with a man who was nowhere to be found or heard from. Except that phone call. And he hadnt even left a message. She confessed to herlelf that it was better that way or she would be listening to that message seven times a day or more. She fell asleep hoping he was ok, and glad the next day was Sunday.

,

" Do you know where he is Alex? Demoncry, DO YOU KNOW WHERE WOLFE IS?!" the small unkept man cowered in fear. Who wouldnt, considering the man interrogating him was a 6'4 Vinnie Jones wanna be. Better looking though. He had seen the man every day for the better part of a month . He thought about his options. A) tell them where Shane was being tortured. That did seem the easiest, as the man would stop beating him. But then again he would be killed by the men who wanted Cullen. He sighed deeply. Option B) Die without telling, because who was he kidding... he was dead the second he gave Shane up. So why not.

" Yes I know where he is." the Vinnie Jones wanna be stared in shock. Was he being cooperative? " But I want security. Protection. Because the minute I tell you I'm done for. You understand me?"

" The how do I know what you are saying is the truth?"

" Because Im dead anyway you brainless dick." And he told them. He told them why they wanted Cullen. He told them where they had Shane. And he gulped in that fresh air when he stepped outside like he would never get another chance. He was right. He was done for. Because at that moment a sniper was across the room for the Federal building, and Mr. Demoncry was in his cross hairs. The assasin thought for a moment that maybe it would be better if he just wounded him. Let the man live in fear for the rest of his life. If he ended it now, it might be too simple. After all, the man had given up the director, been kept hostage in that horrible chrome building for three weeks, and was trying to get protective custody. Who did he think he was? Squeeling on everyone and assuming he could get away with it. Then again, he had his orders. If Alex Demoncry walked out, he would be killed. Too bad. Living in constant fear would have beena better punishment. He almost enjoyed the screams when the mans head exploded. One later had blood all over her blouse and a little in her hair. Maybe he shouldnt have used that bullet. Such a dirty exit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok... so writing again. Been thinking about it for a while.. easing myself back in and all. so yes, this is a short chapter. But I really need to think of whee this is going before I keep going. Any ideas would be helpful :)


	10. Chapter 10

"So you just quit?" Michelle stared at in horror. "But you've been working towards this your whole life – why in the world would you quit?"

"Well after your wedding I realized that being an agent wasn't what I really wanted. I mean I was doing it more as a way to be closer to Shane. I think I always knew that, and now that he's gone there is no reason for me to do anything Government related. Besides, I got a job offer from Seattle."

"But... that's not even close to here." Michelle's eyes began to tear and Zoe grabbed her best friend in a huge hug.

"Look. You and Sam need to figure out what you're doing. You just got back from your honeymoon, and now that you're a wife you need to be with him. I think I need to do my own thing for once." Zoe refused to let Shane into her head, as much as she wished he was the one taking this step with her. But he had never shown. Not for Michelle's wedding, not after the shooting of the Agent who had tortured him. She had to believe he had his reasons, whatever they may be. They didn't include her that was certain. And maybe that was a good thing. Shane was an Agent, a Director, and a Seal. He oozed authority and danger. Zoe had been kidding herself when she thought he could have a normal life.

"What about the apartment?" Michelle and Sam were moving to a magnificent house, courtesy of her dad, in little more than a week. Zoe had been left the apartment, the whole years rent paid on it.

"I'll lease it out. Please stop thinking of reasons to stop me, it won't work."

"That's true." Piped in a new voice. Sam came strutting in from Michelle's bedroom where he had been packing. "Our little girl needs to fly off for a while. Become a Swan."

"That's the ugly ducking Sam." Michelle laughed.

"I know." He dodged a punch from Zoe who couldn't help but laugh along.

"I promise to write and call. Email is my friend."

"This is ridiculous, you know that."

"Yep."

"Then we can't stop you. Sam, help Zoe start packing." Michelle started to tear up and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door. Zoe looked at Shane in pleading.

"You know I have to do this." Sam's face took on a rare serious expression and he sighed.

"Look as much as my wife might not understand this, you've had quite a year. People coming back from the dead, almost-boyfriends, taxing jobs, and crazy family. I get that this is something you need, and we will support you. Even if it means not seeing you for a while. Shane really did a number on you, I get that." He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "We will always be your best friends. But if this was me, I would need my friends support. So you got it. Ill calm the wife down, and you need to get packing."

"How did you know?"

"What?"

"This was about Shane. I thought I was hiding it pretty well."

"You can only avoid things for so long Zoe. Shane has impacted you whole life whether you get it or not. I wouldn't have noticed it before because I never saw you around him, but you were so focused on everything but love before him. The second he came back, you were like a whole new person. Michelle and I joked you may elope before we had a chance to be married. And then when he was gone you reverted. Yeah it may have seemed normal to anyone else, but once you have all the facts it's hard to miss. Michelle and I are just worried you won't let anyone in again."

"What are you a therapist now?" Sam laughed.

"I must be getting wiser in my old age. I'll leave you alone. You call on when you're ready." Zoe laughed. "Deal."

She stood in front of her mirror, wincing as she noticed how the last few months had really taken their toll. Her skin was paler, she had lost weight, and her mouth seemed to be stuck in a straight line. She never did anything with her hair anymore, just sticking it up in a ponytail. It was the right decision, moving away. She would miss Sam and Michelle, but they needed to be newlyweds. And she had a job offer in Seattle- something not government related.

She turned towards her closet and opened the doors, revealing her clothes and shoe racks. Up on the top shelf were a few boxes and as she pulled them down, something hit her on the head.

"What the heck." She picked up the small object and immediately regretted it. It was the watch Shane had given her. The useless watch. She had thrown it up there a few days after the wedding, trying not to care about him anymore. But she did. She hadn't realized Sam and Michelle had noticed the pit of depression she had fallen into. But Sam was right. She had reverted. And it was time for her to accept that she didn't need a relationship to define her, or a prestigious job. She needed herself first. Maybe the other two would come later, but for now, this would be enough. She started sorting tees and jeans, and let herself sink into her new chore.

"I'm going out for a while Zoe. Call if you need me." Sam peeked his head in the room and gave her a quick thumbs up. She nodded, and went back to folding.

Meanwhile, at the J Edgar Hoover FBI building, a tall man with warm brown eyes was just leaving. He had a shaved head and his muscles were clear through his suit. He was also carrying a box of desk supplies and he wore a huge grin. Shane had finally quit. Given up his government clearance, his badge, his gun, everything. He was officially a civilian. He had accepted a teaching job in Iowa, where he was from. And it was close to his mother, who hadn't seen in years. It would be a new start.

There was only one problem. He didn't have Zoe. Lord knows he would have moved heaven and earth to have her by his side, but it wasn't safe. He had heard that she was moving to Seattle anyway, and it was clear that she didn't want him along. He liked to think that she would have at least spoken to him beforehand if she had wanted him there. But she never came. And coward that he had been over the last few months he never went to her. He was in the middle of debating just going to see her when he ran headfirst into someone on the sidewalk.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you –"

"Shane?"

"Sam?" He was shocked to see Michelle's husband and Zoë's best friend, wiping off his pants and glaring at him.

"Hello Ass face." He was a little taken aback at Sam's tone.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. If you didn't look like a government trained elephant on steroids I would kick your ass."

"Is this in reference to something, or do you just like insulting and threatening street walkers?"

"Zoe. Zoe man. She has been a mess. And bless her sad little heart if she doesn't try to hide it for all of us but she's been a wreck. You never even called. She had one missed call from you and then your captor gets shot outside, in public, and still nothing. Not one peep from you. I hope you know she quit her lifelong dream job to take some crap in Seattle. She thinks she's going to figure out her life, but really we all know she is only going to nurse her heartbreak in peace. You are the worst person I know Shane. She really fell for you, and you ripped the rug out from under her feet."

Shane listened as Sam berated him, publicly, till he couldn't take it anymore.

"I tried Sam. I tried to go see her. I would make it as far as getting to my car before everything would catch up to me. I'm not good for her. I have a long list of enemies who have no problem with hurting the ones I love-"

"Oh save the drama. I don't care. I really don't. "His face softened a bit. " I just married the girl I love. I can't tell you how it feels to wake up every day knowing she's mine, how lucky that makes me feel. And it makes me sad that you just threw that away. You need to get your priorities straight. She is the best thing that ever could have happened to you." Sam looked as though he was going to say something else, but decided against it. Instead he just shook his head and walked away. Shane was left standing there, feeling even more confused. If he went to Zoe now, wouldn't it just be selfish? Maybe he did need to give her time.

Shane got in his car, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of his parking space. He jumped on the highway and pulled out his cell phone, knowing what he needed to do.


	11. Finale

So what was this so called dream job in Seattle? An assistant, thats what. An assistant to the director of sales in an ad agency. She would be filing, sorting, and answering phones until her head exploded. Zoe didn't have the heart to tell her friends- she knew the looks on Sam and Michelles faces would have stopped her from going. They would have broken the small amount of resolve she had left. Even if everything Sam had said was true; she needed her space, she needed her own time- she didnt really want it. She was angry at herself for wanting to leave her friends and her life, but angrier still for them accepting it almost too easily.

These were her thoughts as she taxied down the runway in seat 12 B. No one sat on either side of her. No one spoke to her until the drink cart passed by. When she reached Seattle she felt completely, and utterly alone. Getting up from her seat no one so much as glanced in her direction. _I'm terrified." _she thought to herself. Everything would be new. Everything would be different. She didnt know anyone here, and she was already missing her friends, her family. She flipped open her cell phone to turn it on, noticing she had forgotten to charge it before she left.

" Great. Now I can't call anyone either." with her last tether to her friends gone she made her way past the throngs of people waiting past security to the main doors. Her luggage should have already arrived, she had most of it shipped. It was raining, of course, and it felt appropriate. A bit like a cliche romance novel- although she could now understand why it often rained in movies when the main character felt down. It matched the mood perfectly.

" Excuse me." she was roughly shoved aside by a man in a business suit who had clearly suffered one too many blackberry coma's, and her purse, her dead cell phone, everything she had fell into the very large, ( A/N: and conviently placed, don't you think?) puddle by the cab he had been determined not to miss.

" Damn it! Damn this city with its never ending rain! Damn cell phones! This sucks!" she cursed, causing many a head to turn. What a great start to a new city.

When she finally hailed down a cab without it being stolen , she gave the cab driver her new address. She would be living near Lincoln Park, in a small one story house that even had a tiny garden. It would be just big enough for her, and maybe a dog. Or a cat. She wavered between the two as the taxi drove through the streets, every now and then stopping for a red light.

" Is this your first time in Seattle?" the cab driver must have been bored- Zoe noticed his radio was broken, and by broken she meant smashed. She met his eyes in the rearview mirror and answered

" I just moved here actually. First day. "

" Well we have the best city in the world, and I am not lying. I have lived here all my life.." Zoe was grateful for the interruption. She could wage an inner battle later, when she was unpacking. By the time she reached her house she had learned he had been married 26 years, had 11 kids, and 7 grandkids. His favorite singer was Willie Nelson, and he thought baked Lays chips were the best thing since sliced bread. She thanked him when she got out, tipping him.

" Enjoy it. This is a magical city." she wanted to tell him everyone thought that about her city, but she was too busy noticing that the lights in her new house were on. As the taxi drove off she thought about who to yell at when her electric bill was sky high. The thought of a fight cheered her up a bit- maybe she could even get them to pitch in to pay some of it. Who knew? Realtors were finicky people. She found the key on her keychain and opened her front door, expecting to see rooms with unpacked boxes. Instead she not only found everything unpacked and put away, but there was music playing and she swore she smelled something cooking. She could hear Civil Twilight singing 'Quiet in My Town', a song she not only loved but which fit her mood perfectly.

" What the fuck?" she murmered in disbelief.

" Well tell me how you really feel." a voice came from behind her, strong and low. " I mean do you have to go around cursing like that? What will the neighbors think?" there was a look of mock reproach on Shane's perfect face, but his eyes twinkled as a way to say he was far, far, from reproachful.

Everything she had been feeling for the past year, all the angst, all the anger, and all the worry left her. All she could think was _Shane is here. _She ran at him full speed, knocking him over. They tumbled to the floor in a tangled mess, Zoe landing on top of him with a huge smile on her face.

" You conniving jerk. Where have you been?" she had meant for the words to come out harsh and demanding; instead they came out quiet and with longing.

" Well I had to quit my job. And in the process I had to get screamed at in the street by your crazy loyal admirers, find your new address, and unpack _everything_. Oh and I had to give you this." he squirmed for a moment before pulling a small box out of his jeans pocket and gently rolling her off him.

" You have to be standing for this part." Zoe did so, unsure of how she had got to her feet in the first place.

" Zoe. I know this is the last thing you expected, after everything I have done in the last year. I tried staying away from you- that didn't work. I tried putting my career first and **clearly **that definately did not work. I have loved you every minute of every day I have been away. I tried denying it, I tried ignoring it, and the only time I felt complete in this last year was when I embraced it. You amaze me every day Zoe, with your grace and your strength. I am not sure how I would have handled everything if the roles were reversed. What I am trying to say is that I love you. I want to be with you every day for the rest of forever. So why don't we make forever start today?" and he opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous ring, something only an idiot would say no to, espically hand in hand with a proposal like that. Yet she found herself thinking back to the thoughts she had in the taxi, and on the plane. How she needed to start fresh. Looking into his warm eyes it was hard to refuse, but she hoped he would understand.

" No." his smile fell. " But I would like you to move in with me."

" And how does the work?"

" I think we need a good solid year of actually being a couple before we get engaged. A good solid year to prove that we can do it, together. With our jobs and our friends and new town. I came here to start over. Will you do that with me?"

He paused before answering. " I would do anything for you. Fine. No engagement today." he got up off his knee and smiled. " But I am proposing again tomorrow. And every day until you say yes."

" Shane that isnt the point-"

" I want you to be my wife Zoe, and thats all there is to it." he met her eyes and found them excited, happy.

" Well I guess we'll see how long it takes, wont we."

" Yes we will. Now come on, I made chicken enchilada's." as she walked with Shane into their new kitchen, she felt good about her decision. She was following through on what she had promised her friends, but she would figure it all out while falling head over heels for Shane. Again.

(l)

It took 4 months and 6 days, also known as 128 proposals, before Zoe finally said yes. Shane had done everything from taken her scuba diving for a proposal to sky writing to proposing one morning, with breakfast, in bed. The morning she said yes she had found Shane asleep on the couch, having come home late from a teachers meeting. She still couldnt believe how well the students had taken to him, and was glad he had chosen something that didnt involve him getting kidnapped or shot at. As for her, her assistant job had actually led her into advertising itself, something she found she had a knack for. She was still an assistant, but she was much more involved now. She worked with the director now more than she worked for him. Best of all though- she hadnt felt alone in a very long time.

When she had walked downstairs she noticed that he had the ring, which he had tried so valiantly to give her, on the coffee table in front of him. She sat down beside him and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand to wake him up.

" Morning sleepy head." he smiled at her. She could live off those smiles- they made her feel like she was the only girl in the world who had ever been this loved.

" I take it you are making breakfast, oh woman I love so much that wont marry me?"

" That woud be correct. Not stop being a smart ass and get off the couch. Do you want to go on a run with me before we eat?"

" Absolutely. Let me get changed." he came back out in less than five minutes, in sweats and a black FBI tee. She couldnt believe that after all this time, she still swooned. They headed out the door together, starting slow before working up to a fast run. It would taken them about 15 minutes at this pace to do the 11 miles to their favorite spot in the park. They hadnt been there in a few weeks and she had missed watching the sunrise. Thank goodness for slow saturdays. As they ran flat out she noticed Shane kept shooting glances at her and she laughed, playfully shoving him.

" Watch the road you goof." she got a smile in return.

When they made it to the park Zoe sat down on the closest bench and leaned into the nook of Shane's arm once he got comfortable.

" Are you happy Zoe?" he murmured.

" Extremely." she waited to see if he would respond but instead he tipped her chin up to kiss her softly on the lips.

" If I can promise every day will start as wonderfully as this, and only get better , would you marry me?" Zoe smiled. Of course she would. Looking into Shane's eyes she knew she had resisted long enough. They belonged together- they needed one another and completed one another.

" Yes." She laughed as she saw his double take, before his the face splitting smile appeared.

" Really?" as she nodded he picked her up and spun her around. " Well then I get to give you this." Pulling the ring from God knows where she felt tears pricking her eyes as she let him slide the ring on her finger.

" I love you Shane."

" I love you Zoe."

(l)

The wedding was three weeks later, in a small church in Cabo, on the beach. Shane had made all the arrangements as a suprise. She wore a white strapless gown with a green sash, and her blonde hair was long and wavy. Shane looked amazing in his tuxedo, as did Sam, who had brought his pregnant wife with him. Michelle was, of course, her maid of honor. Her family watched on as they vowed to love, cherish, and be there for one another through thick and thin. Zoe knew she couldnt have made a better choice as he pulled out vows he had written himself, as yet another suprise. The day had been full of them.

After the wedding he gave her an envelope with two plane tickets to Europe.

" Oh Shane, this is great!"

" Well only the best for my wife." she liked the way that sounded.

" Well do you want your wifes present?" she teased.

" I told you not to get me anything." he sounded apprehensive.

" Well its sort of for both of us."

" Okay..." as she put his hand to her belly his eyes widened and she answered his silent question with a nod.

" We are going to have a baby."

(l)

Finished! To everyone who kept reviewing, thank you. I know it was a bit rushed, but to be honest, if I didnt write it now I probably wouldnt have. So I hope its an ending that you can all appreciate or acknowledge as plausible. Thank you all for your kind reviews, and if I start a new story, please review! Thank you again for reading this- thats more than a slacker like me deserved. Thank you all again.


End file.
